Uncle Scar
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Okay since Happy Lion King I have had two request to continue the story so I am doing that. In this one I am doing Lion King 2 with a twist and Scar playing as 'cupid'. A little note: I have not seen Lion King 2 in a long time so I might mess a few things up, I apologize now. Also Lion King 2 isn't a category option, so I know about the story being under Lion King. Enjoy :)


"Where did this kid go?!" calls Shanzi

"I'm way to old for this!" says Timon on Pumbaa

"She can't be that far away!" says Banzi

"Yeah" says Ed

They were looking for Kiara, like her father and mother she likes getting into some mischief and trouble, just trying to have fun and working on her pouncing. She has gotten a few butterflies here and there but she has a long way to go. She sees a tail and pounces tumbling around in the dirt and lands on a lion she never saw before, he looked a lot like what Uncle Scar would look like if he was a cub.

"Okay! Okay you got me! Who are you anyways?" asks Kovu

"I'm Kiara, I am going to be queen one day." says Kiara

"*rolls eyes* That's nice, my name is Kovu. Hey Kiara do you want to do something fun?" asks Kovu

"Um...I don't know...I should be heading back." says Kiara

"Oh I get it you are scared." says Kovu

"I am not scared! I just told you I should be-" starts Kiara

"Kovu!" calls Zira

"Kiara!" calls Scar

"My mom" says Kovu

"My ...Uncle" says Kiara

"There you are, I thought you were told to stay near your guardians, your father will be upset with you." says Scar

"Uncle Scar. Please don't tell daddy." says Kiara

"...Alright." says Scar

He looks the little cub looking scared and Scar automatically stands between Kiara and Kovu.

"You are too far from home, you know you can't be in these parts." says Scar

"I-I'm sorry I got bored...and curious...please don't hurt me." says Kovu

"I don't hurt kids.I see your mother, you better catch up with her." says Scar

"Yes sir." says Kovu

He rushes off to meet up with Zira who scoops him up in her mouth glaring at Scar as she leaves. She did once love him but when she found out he was abandoning them all her heart sank and shattered. This cub of hers is going to fullfil the promises that her daughter and eldest son couldn't dream of doing.

"Uncle what was that about? He was just trying to be my friend." says Kiara

"Trust me and listen to your uncle. He is trouble, stay far away from him. Do you hear me?" asks Scar

"...Yes, Uncle." says Kiara

She sulks all the way home with Scar glad he wasn't going to tell Simba what happened today. Kovu lays on his bed where he is dropped on as his mom goes around the room.

"Mom...I'm sorry I know the boundaries I was just curious." says Kovu

"Well thanks to that we ran into that betraying snake Scar!" snarls Zira

"I-I know I didn't know that Kirara was his neice. I'm sorry." says Kovu

"That girl is his niece?" ask Zira

"Y-yeah, why? Mom you're not going to hurt her are you?" asks Kovu

"My sweet innocent baby boy, of course not we are just going to hurt the King and Scar by getting to her." says Zira

"Exactly how?" asks Kovu

"You will understand when you are younger. Shhhh let mama sing you a lullaby. *singing*Hush, my little one; you must be exhausted. Sleep, my little Kovu.

Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong. You will be a king. I've been exiled, persecuted. Left alone with no defense. When I think of what that brute did. I get a little I dream a dream so I don't feel so depressed.'Cause it soothes my inner kitty. And it helps me get some rest. The sound of Simba's dying gasp. His daughter squealing in my grasp. His lionesses' mournful 's my the past I've tried my foes I could forgive. Trouble is I knows it's I hate to let them live. So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree. Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for melody of angry growls.A counterpoint of painful howls. A symphony of death, oh my! That's my is gone... but Zira's still love this little he learns to be a a lust for being bad! Sleep, ya little termite! Uh- I mean, precious little thing! One day when you're big and strong. You will be a king! The pounding of the drums of war. The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar. The joy of vengeance. Testify!.I can hear the cheering" sings/ says Zira

"Kovu! What a guy!" says Vitani and Nuku

"Payback time is nearing. And then our flag will fly. Against a blood-red sky. That's my lullaby!" says Zira

18 years later:

"Daddy please...I am old enough to do this on my own." says Kiara

"I know I know, I'm just worried about you." says Simba

"I know daddy, but I have to do this on my own." says Kiara, confident

Simba looks at his little girl and sees that same determination he had when he was her age. He nods and lets her go on the hunt, Scar waited a few minutes before stretching, he looks over and sees Vitani and Nuka heading out. Kiara wouldn't be able to take care of any of them, Vitani is his daughter and Nuku his is son. He didn't know what to do in this situation that was over twenty years ago. He can't just go see his babies when he wants it's complicated. He has to protect his niece at all cost even against his children. Years ago, Zira attacked him while pregnant with their third child, with Nuka watching he didn't want his son see dad attacking their pregnant mother in defense. So he nuzzled her and licked his cubs, Vitani was fast asleep, and left. He couldn't convince Zira to change her mind so went to try to convince Simba to let Nuka. Zira yelled at him as he walked out the cave "YOU ARE NOT THEIR FATHER!". He shook his head and shuddered at his ex-wife's words. He lost his children even though Simba soothed him and understood where he came from he knew that by the time they could get Vitani, Kovu, and Nuka out of there it would be too late, she was a good corrupter.

"I better grab a bite to eat myself, I'm fanished." says Scar

"Uh...alright" says Simba

He went out and stalked his children to the pass but he was way to slow and the father was set. He saw Kiara get carried off by Kovu, and he runs off after them after setting water on the flames. He hopes to stop his youngest from hurting Kiara. He hasn't even thought about what he was going to say to his children. He follows Kovu and Kiara, he stays back and sees that Kovu looks at her for a minute. Kovu looks at her asleep right there, she looks so precious and beautiful to him.

"What am I doing? She's the enemy!" he thinks out loud

He sighs and sprays water on her waking her up.

"Hi there." he says

"Kovu? What are you doing here!" says Kiara

"Ouch. Is that what I get for saving your life?" says Kovu

"...Thank you for saving my life." says Kiara

"Your welcome.. Hey where are you going?" asks Kovu

"Back home if it matters to you!" says Kiara

"Uh...do you even know where you are, princess?" asks Kovu

"Hmph. I guess I'm stuck with you." says Kiara

"Ouch. Well follow me." says Kovu

She nods and does so they start talking and having fun like they could have back then. Scar blinked but smiled already seeing that they were falling deep in love. Kiara stops and climbs off of him and sits down.

"What's wrong?" asks Kovu

"You left and never came back." says Kiara

"I couldn't come back you know that." says Kovu

"Yeah yet I see you by the edge every day! I even smiled at you….you ignored me." says Kiara

"I'm sorry Kiara, my older siblings were near they are like mom's spies." says Kovu

"I see." says Kiara

"Yeah, I did miss you though." says Kovu

That he did, he didn't know why but he did and he wanted to go over to her and play with her.

"I missed you too." says Kiara

"W-what are we doing? We know that we are sworn enemies" says Kovu

"You feel it too? What is that?" asks Kiara

"I don't know but I like it…" says Kovu

Scar smiles knowing exactly what is going on and he figured out what to do. He had to get these two together at all cost, it's the only way to protect Kiara and Kovu. That and he could tell how much in love these two were, he could tell since they were cubs, he finds Rafiki.

"Rafiki. There is two cubs, I think they need to learn a little bit about love." says Scar

"Who exactly?" asks Rafiki

"Kiara and Kovu" says Scar

He looked over and smiled nodding he went off overhearing their conversation.

"*laughing* It's called Upendi" says Rafiki

"Who are you?" asks Kovu

"The better question is, who are you?" asks Rafiki, boping Kovu's nose

"Kovu this is Rafiki, Dad said that he is extreamly wise." says Kiara

"That's right!" says Rafiki

"Are you sure he didn't say extremely insane?" asks Kovu

" *ignoring that comment* Rafiki what is Upendi?" asks Kiara

"Follow me!" says Rafiki

They shrug and follow Rafiki wondering where he got all this energy it was clear he was older than their fathers' and possibly Kiara's grandfather. They were lead to a waterfall where they land on a heart shaped leaf and follow a river. There was a song and fruit near the end Kovu and Kiara were kissing.

"I get it! It means love doesn't it?" asks Kiara

"That is true!" says Rafiki

They get off and start walking singing the song too, Kovu was in love with Kiara and wanted to leave before Zira makes him betray her. He never wants to hurt her at all. So he tries to convince her to run away with him.

"I have a better idea." says Scar

They jump and they look at him looking nervous that they were in trouble.

"Uncle it isn't what it looks like." says Kiara

"You are in love with Kovu, aren't you?" asks Scar

"Y-yes" says Kiara

"And you are in love with Kiara." says Scar

"Y-yes." says Kovu

"You aren't going to get into trouble with that, but you will have to talk to your father Kiara." says Scar

"But!" says Kiara

"No buts, go on." says Scar

They sigh and go off to tell Simba that they are in love and see what they will do. In the meantime, Scar grabs Nuka and Vitani by the ears dragging them to a secluded area.

"Ow! Ear! Get off!" says Nuka

"Get off me old man!" says Vitani

"Shhh. Your mother will be looking for you." says Scar

"D-dad?" says Nuka

"Shh. I don't think your mother would like that too much, call me Scar." says Scar

They weren't sure about that but nod listening to him.

"Why are you doing this? You know we have to get the traitor! He was too soft for this." says Vatani

"He is not a traitor, he fell in love, Vatani." says Scar

"W-what?!" they say in unison

"Yes. Shh. Go on to your mother and listen to what she says, but don't hurt your brother. He isn't a bad kid, following in love isn't a bad thing children." says Scar

"We aren't kids anymore, Scar." says Nuka

"I see that go on now." says Scar

They nod and rush off, of course when Zira hears this she isn't happy but decides to take advantage of this.

"Mother we could hurt them." says Vatani

"Don't you dare cross me, Vatani! Do as I told you to do." says Zira

"...Yes, mother." says Vatani

They left where Kovu was told to meet them and waited for him to come to her and Nuka.

"Before you start lying we know. Scar told us everything. Mother knows now too….she wants you to bring her to the outskirts." says Vatina

"I can't do that, I just earned Simba's trust." says Kovu

"If you don't mother will." says Nuka, sharply

"...alright. I don't want that to happen." says Kuvo

They went their separate ways and the next day Kuvo does as told but things go awfully wrong when rocks start crumbling on the wall.

"Kiara go to your father now!" says Kuvo

"What about you?! Zira is on your tail!" says Kiara

"I know that go! I will take care of mother!" says Kuvo

Scar and Simba are there looking for her.

"Go now!" says Kuvo

She isn't sure but goes with a helpful push by Kuvo up the pass, Kuvo pushes Zira down to the ground but he lands on rocks.

"Kuvo!" calls Zira

Despite the hurt she feels for being hurt she can't stand the thought of losing her son.

"Kuvo get down from there!" calls Vitani

"Kuvo!" calls Scar

Scar starts his way down but Simba and Kiara stops him.

"If you go down there, Kuvo will die!" says Simba

Nuka climbs up there and yanks him off by the scruff as the rock falls on him instead.

"NUKA! *zira starts digging Nuka out* oh my baby." says Zira

"I'm sorry mother, I couldn't let him die. I'm sorry I disapointed you." says Nuka

"No you didn't I failed you. I am so sorry." says Zira

"I love you, mother." says Nuka

Those were his last words as he passes away, Scar stares down and Simba and Kiara let him go down to his son.

"Daddy...will he be okay?" asks Kiara

"I don't know baby, let's go home." says Simba

They leave, Scar nods his thanks as they let him have his alone time with the loss of his son.

"Stand back! Don't come near us!" says Zira getting defensive

"Mother." says Kuvo

"If you weren't up there you're brother wouldn't be dead!" says Zira

She smacks him and goes to smack her again but Vitani stands between them. Scar sneaks over to Nuka's dead body as she is distracted.

"Vatina move!" says Zira

"No mother look what you did! Your son is dead and you are ready to kill your other son! Nuka wouldn't want this and you know it." says Vatina

She leans down and helps Kovu up, that now has a scar like scars.

"You don't know what Nuka would have wanted!" yells Zira

"Yes, I do mother you know I do. Look at yourself, your son is in love with someone and instead of being happy for him you are trying to use him. *the other lions look at each other and thought about it* Scar might have left you but you left him too. So, you decide to punish us as well! He left you not us! I wouldn't come back for my children either if the mother said "you aren't their father anymore". I love you mother but I am going to go turn myself into Simba and join him and Kiara. At this point, I want to see Kuvo to be king but not like this. " says Vatina

One by one the all started to leave following Kuvo and Vatina back to the pride lands.

"She's right, Zira." says Scar

"You ran. Of course you aren't their father." says Zira

"I left you not them. I couldn't bring them with me, if you saw the light then I wouldn't have left you either. I can't live in the past, I learned from the past Zira." says Scar "Now let's bury Nuka and go back to Pride Rock."

"I don't belong there." says Zira

"If you repent and join the pride you could." says Scar

She thought about it for a long time before burying her child and staying there, she licks Scars cheek. They walk on back to Pride rock where Simba accepts her after a long winded apology. A week later Kovu and Kiara was married and pronounced king and queen of pride rock. Kiara walks over and kisses Scars cheek.

"I love you, thank you for your help." says Kiara

"It was no problem, I would do anything for you." says Scar

She smiles and gives Zira a little nuzzle she was surprised by this but nuzzles Kiara back.

"She's like her father in that aspect, very forgiving." says Scar

"How is she like her mother?" asks Zira

"Her beauty and stubborn attitude." says Scar, with a smile.

The End


End file.
